Johanna
Johanna is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: The Australian Outback Johanna began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. It was clear early in the game that Cherry and Shawna formed their own alliance. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, Cherry and Shawna were voted out by Johanna and the other castaways. When they lost the third time, Princeton was voted out for his strong ability in challenges. At this point, Johanna made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. In the end Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out of the game after 20 days. Survivor: Cook Islands Johanna competed in Survivor: Cook Islands. She was put on the yellow Hiki tribe with Axel, Carter, Charlie and Lea. Up until Day 11, the Hiki tribe won immunity and prevented themselves from going to Tribal Council. Johanna did vote with the majority in voting out Axel but was saved over him for his challenge strength being seen as threatening. At the tribe dissolve, Johanna was switched to the Aitu tribe along with fellow Hiki member, Charlie. The Aitu tribe dominated in the immunity challenges until Day 18. She and Charlie teamed up with the original Puka members to tie the votes and eliminate Peeta, meaning they were in the majority. Liamm and Alexis at the next challenge, chose to mutiny and joined the Aitu tribe. In danger, Johanna and Charlie tried to make relationships with more of the castaways. However, the timing was too coincidental and led to Johanna's demise. She was voted out on Day 21, once again just missing out on the jury. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan For her strength in her first two seasons, Johanna returned for Survivor: Cagayan. She was originally placed on the orange Aparri tribe, labelled the 'Brawn'. Johanna made a tight bond with Virgil and Grayson early in the game and with the help of Caroline, Aida was voted out in their first loss. Johanna then made the tribe dissolve, where she stayed on Aparri with original members Virgil, Caroline and Miles. Johanna once again voted with her alliance in sending Miles home. Aparri then went on an immunity streak, not having to send someone home. Johanna was able to make the merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, but Caroline was voted out at the revote. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. Johanna kept true to her original Aparri alliance and voted out Katrina and Xenia. By the Final Four, Virgil, Johanna, Grayson and Lora remained. Grayson and Lora formed their own alliance, sensing that Johanna and Virgil were too close. They then brought in Johanna on their plan and Virgil was voted out, making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Johanna was hammered by the jury for just following in Virgil's footsteps and lacking the ability to play a strong and independent game. In the end, she was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning none of the nine jury votes. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways